Challenges
by Flo-x3
Summary: Edward rencontre Bella.Va s'en suivre une forte amitié. Mais Bella est condamnée à mourir et refuse de l'avouer à Edward.S'en rendra t'il compte ou la laissera t'il filer trop tard ? AH. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Alors voila voici ma toute première histoire sur fanfiction :). Après en avoir lu des dizaines et des dizaines j'ai decidé d'adapter une histoire que j'avais écrite l'été dernier en changeant tout simplement le prénom de mes personnages ( et quelques details de l'histoire evidement)**

**Alors comme c'est la première fois que je poste, je ne sais pas si je fais bien tout ce qu'il faut c'est pour ça que je vous demanderai, à celles qui s'y connaissent, de bien vouloir me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, c'est très important pour moi :).**

**Voila en esperant que vous prendrez 2 petites minutes pour lire ce msg, parce que je sais ce que c'est d'avoir une énorme flem de lire ça avant le plus important, c'est-à-dire l'histoire.**

**Flo x3**

**P.S : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer. **

Résumé : Edward a normalement tout pour être heureux : un job,des amis et une fiancée qui l'aime. Mais lorsqu'Edward fait la connaissance de Bella, une jeune serveuse passionnée par la nature et pleine de vie, la vie d'Edward est bouleversée. Va s'en suivre une forte amitié à première vue sans obstacle. Mais lorsque les choses tournent mal, les deux personnes vont peu à peu se rendre compte à quel point ils sont devenus, en si peu de temps, indépendants l'un de l'autre.

Chapitre 1.

POV EDWARD

- Edward !

Alors que je sortais du bureau, j'entendis Jasper, mon meilleur ami, m'appeler. A première vue, c'est un type banal, bien payé pouvant collectionner un nombre étonnant de conquêtes. Et bien non. Jasper est célibataire et pas à cause de son physique, en effet il est blond aux yeux bleus, mais à cause de sa complexité. Les femmes le trouvent trop bavard ou encore trop perfectionniste mais ça ce sont les défauts qu'elles lui fournissent après une nuit bien agitée.

- Ca te dit de te faire un restaurant ce midi, pour fêter notre super victoire ?

Et oui, aujourd'hui est, comme certains pourraient dire, un jour saint. Après des mois et des mois d'acharnement, Jazz et moi avons enfin réussi à arracher à des revendeurs sournois, un super contrat.

- Tu sais, ça aurait été sympa , Jasper, mais ce midi je mange avec Tanya. Elle m'a appelé surexitée ce matin et m'a littéralement suppliée pour que nous déjeunions ensemble. Tu crois que j'arriverais à comprendre les femmes un jour ? lui dis-je.

- Tu sais, mon pote, je suis toujours à la recherche du traducteur alors … me repondit-il.

- Ok, super pour le conseil. grognais-je.

Un peu plus tard, je la retrouvais dans le restaurant se trouvant à l'angle de la 4ème. Elle était là, assise à une table, habillée d'un tailleur couleur crème et les cheveux relevés en arrière par un chignon. Tanya était le genre de fille que tous les hommes pouvaient rêver d'avoir : Un corps de rêve, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus ou gris, un peu difficile à dire. Elle était gentille, douce, parfois capricieuse mais quelle femme ne l'est pas ? Mais, voila, pourquoi mon admiration pour elle n'allait-elle pas plus loin ? J'étais pourtant amoureux d'elle, enfin je le pense mais pourquoi n'étais-je pas ébloui à chaque fois que je la voyais ? Pourquoi mon cœur ne s'affolait pas à chaque fois que j'entendais sa voix ou que je sentais son parfum ? Et, enfin, pourquoi ne trouvais-je aucune réponse à ces maudites questions ?

J'avançais à grands pas vers elle, pressé de la retrouver afin de pouvoir répondre à mes énigmes mais toujours rien.

Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, elle se leva afin de m'accueillir.

- Bonjour mon amour ! me lança-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

- Salut mon ange. répondis-je en lui rendant son baiser.

- Alors comment s'est passée ta matinée ? As-tu bien travaillé ? Et ce contrat ? Du changement ? Ils n'ont pas été trop sevère avec toi ?

- Que de questions ! Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de la première ! lui repondis-je, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Pardonne-moi , me repondit-elle sincère, je suis surbookée en ce moment. La boîte a énormément de mal à avancer, les périodes de crises sont ce qu'il y a de pire dans ce genre d'entreprise.

Et oui, quand je vous disais que Tanya avait tout pour plaire. En effet, en plus de son physique, c'est devenu en très peu d'années l'un des agents immobilier le plus reputé de NY.

- Oui j'imagine. Pour répondre à tes questions… Nous avons enfin eu le contrat ! Ils ont fini par céder et ont reconnu que s'allier à nous pouvait être la meilleure des solutions. Mais, dis-moi, ce n'est pas que pour ça que tu m'a donné rendez-vous ce midi , non ? la questionnais-je un peu soucieux.

- Oui, effectivement, je suis tellement… transparente surtout pour toi, tu arrives à voir mes émotions comme dans un livre ouvert ! lança-t-elle, gênée.

- Alors dis-moi, que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je me disais que… Enfin tu sais …Bon, je me lance. Edward, cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous nous sommes installés ensemble. Nous menons une vie bien paisible, nous sommes le modèle du parfait petit couple New-Yorkais mais n'as-tu pas envie d'aller plus loin ?

- Excuse-moi Tanya , je ne te suis pas.

- N'as-tu jamais envisagé le fait de fonder une famille ? D'avoir des enfants ou de me voir porter le même nom que toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

Elle continua à déblatérer tout un tas d'exemples sur les bienfaits de la vie de famille que j'écoutais d'une oreille sourde. Car mon esprit se bloqua automatiquement. Nous y étions. La question que les femmes se posent forcément un jour : Quand allons-nous nous marier ?

Et la réponse que tous les hommes aimeraient fournir : JAMAIS !

Mais, voilà, dans un sens, Tanya n'avait pas réellement tort. Nous nous connaissions depuis le lycée. Avant de nous déclarer notre amour, nous étions amis et puis, un jour, nous sommes tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et, à compter de ce jour, nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Une magnifique histoire d'amour me direz-vous mais je m'étais rendu compte que petit à petit notre couple devenait comme qui dirait monotone.

- Edward ? Edward, tu m'entends ? dit-elle en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oui, excuse-moi, je réfléchissais.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Soudain la sonnerie de mon bipeur me sortit une nouvelle fois de mes pensées. C'était Jazz. Encore.

- Désolé Chérie, c'est Jasper, sûrement un problème au travail.

- Mais nous n'avons même pas encore commandé ni discuté du sujet !

- Je sais mon Ange, je suis desolé mais je te promets qu'on en reparle ce soir, ok ? lui repondis-je rapidement.

- Très bien. Appelle-moi …

Elle continua sa phrase mais je sortis rapidement du restaurant. Une bouffée de liberté m'envahit. Alors ma vie se résumerait-elle à ça ? Le mariage, les enfants et tout le toutim ?

Je n'avais rien contre ce genre de choses d'habitude mais, là, l'inquiètude vint petit à petit.

En sortant du restaurant, après m'être remis les idées en place après tant d'émotions, j'arrivais devant le grand batiment où je me rendais tous les matins. Il se trouvait en plein cœur de Manhattan. Je travaillais dans une société appelée «Volturi&Sons ». Autrement dit, l'une des plus grandes banques New-Yorkaise.

Après m'être engoufré dans le grand hall, j'aperçus Jasper devant l'ascenceur.

- Ed, enfin te voilà ! Il semblerait qu'on ait un problème avec les fournisseurs. Ils veulent redéfinir le contrat.

- Redéfinir le contrat ? Comment ça ? Tout était parfait ce matin ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Oui je sais bien mais, après le déjeuner, ils nous ont rappelés pour nous dire qu'ils n'étaient pas à 100% d'accord. On a une conférence téléphonique à 14h , il ne nous reste que 10 mn pour nous préparer.

Une fois arrivés au 8ème étage, nous nous dirigions vers la salle de conférence. Là, mon boss et toute son armée m'attendaient de pied ferme avec la tête des très mauvais jours.

- Mr Cullen, votre associé vous a déja exposé le problème et apparement vous êtes la seule solution. L'avenir du projet repose sur vos épaules alors sur ce coup-là , assurez !

En un quart de secondes, je fus replongé dans les dossiers et au fur et à mesure que je m'y intéressais, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait coincer, tout était absolument parfait, tout était censé les arranger. La sonnerie du téléphone rententit alors.

Pendant plus de deux heures, je m'acharnais à convaincre nos interlocuteurs de ne pas nous laisser tomber maintenant.

Je ressortis donc de la grande salle en ayant le vague sentiment d'avoir causé la perte de l'entreprise. Bon, je l'avoue, j'allais légèrement trop loin.

- Mr Volturi, dis-je en m'approchant de mon patron, je suis sincèrement desolé, j'ai vraiment tout essayé…

- Ne vous fatiguez pas Edward, dit-il en me coupant la parole, l'erreur est humaine et puis tout n'a pas l'air perdu, ils ne nous ont pas stipulé leur refus.

Puis il repartit vers son bureau, les épaules basses, l'air d'avoir perdu le travail de toute une vie.

Je ne souhaitais pas rester dans cette ambiance dite pourrie, je voulais rentrer chez moi, m'allonger dans mon canapé et me détendre.

Après avoir été cherché ma voiture, je rentrais afin de retrouver Tanya. Elle était au télephone. Lorsqu'elle me vit passer la porte, elle me fit un signe de la main que je lui rendis.

Nous passâmes une soirée normale, elle évitait de remettre notre discussion de ce midi sur le tapis, de la même façon que j'évitais de lui raconter mes malheurs de cette après-midi.

Le lendemain, je partais à mon travail en essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais ce fut bien plus dur que je le pensais. En effet, j'avais la vague impression que les regards étaient constamment braqués sur moi. Que ce soit de reproche ou de compassion. Bref, ça n'allait pas être une super journée. Vers le milieu de la matinée, je reçus un appel de mon père :

- Papa ? Comment vas-tu ? C'est très rare que tu m'appelles au travail ?

- Fils, nous avons un problème, quelque chose de très dur à t'annoncer. Pourrais-tu venir à la maison le plus vite possible, s'il te plait ? L'heure est grave.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ne discute pas, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Viens, je t'en prie.

Mon père n'était pas du genre à laisser découvrir ses émotions. Mais, malgré ses paroles, je savais que quelque chose de sérieux s'était passé. Je rassemblais donc toutes mes affaires et entrepris de rendre une petite visite à mes parents.

Lorsque je fus arrivé devant chez eux, la porte était ouverte ce qui voulait dire qu'ils m'attendaient. Ils étaient, tous les deux, assis dans le canapé. J'avais passé toute mon enfance dans cette maison. De style victorienne, elle ne ressemblait pas à toutes les maisons que l'on trouvait dans la rue. Mes parents, Esmée et Carlisle Cullen ont toujours adoré l'originialité et laissent toujours apparaître leur goût pour les voyages, d'où le fait qu'ils aient eu l'idée de construire une maison de style plûtot londonnien.

Quand je franchis la porte, je les vis de là où j'étais, assis dans le canapé. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, je découvrais peu à peu leurs visages. Mon père se leva pour m'accueillir. Il me prit dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Quant à ma ma mère, elle avait l'air bouleversé. Je m'assis donc juste à côté d'elle.

- Maman ? Tout va bien ? Papa ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Mon fils, nous avons une triste nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Alors que ma mère commençait à sangloter, mon père me prit à part et m'emmena à la cuisine.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? questionnais-je mon père.

- Nous avons reçu ce matin un appel d'un médecin. Celui de ton grand-père.

- Et alors ? Cela signifie donc qu'il nous a retrouvé.

- Pas exactement Edward. Ton grand-père est décédé cette nuit, des suites d'une crise cardiaque. Il était apparemment atteint depuis quelques années d'un cancer des poumons et il l'a emporté, me repondit mon père, attristé.

- Pauvre Esmée. Elle doit être effondrée. Elle qui a si peu vu son père !

- Le notaire nous a appelé ensuite pour nous dire qu'il avait, il y a quelques mois, laissé un testament et à cause de la distance, nous avons preferé qu'il nous le dise par téléphone.

- Oh ! Très bien, je comprend. Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il nous a légué, à ta mère et moi, une part de sa fortune, qu'il avait divisé en deux afin de laisser l'autre partie à ta tante. Je sais que tu l'as vu étant petit et que tes souvenirs de lui restent brouillés mais je voulais que tu saches qu'il te vouait une admiration sans fin et qu'il te considérait comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir.

- Et donc ?

- Te rappelles-tu du cottage, situé à l'est de New-York près de Long Island ?

- Très vaguement, mais pourquoi ? lui demandais-je, un peu suspicieux.

- Et bien, il est indiqué dans son testament qu'il te revient.

Je gardais le silence afin de me remémorer à quoi ressemblait cette maison. Comme m'a dit mon père, mes souvenirs étaient brouillés. Me revint après une petite baraque, très vieille un peu délabrée.

- Oui, maintenant ça me revient, je me souviens d'elle. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi à moi ?

- Tu étais bien plus précieux pour lui que tu ne peux l'imaginer et je suis sûr que c'était vraiment son souhait.

Je me levais maladroitement de ma chaise puis allais rejoindre ma mère que j'enlaçais pour la réconforter. La voir dans cette état me désolait. Lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras, elle me murmura doucement à l'oreille :

- Tu sais, malgré tout, ton grand-père était un homme bien. Retrouve ce cottage et prends-en soin, au moins pour moi, s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr, maman. Je te le promet .

- Merci, me dit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Mes parents m'invitèrent à rester déjeuner mais je refusais, pretextant avoir énormément de travail ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai après mon précédent échec. Je retournais donc à la banque. Après avoir regagné mon bureau, je reçus un appel de mon patron :

- Cullen, dans mon bureau, maintenant ! me dit-il avant de raccrocher

Que se passait-il encore ? Y'avait-il eu encore des complications avec nos clients ?

Je filais donc vers le bureau de mon supérieur et toquai légèrement à la porte.

- Entrez, repondit une voix familière. Bonjour Edward. Comment s'est passé votre matinée ? Bien je l'espère ? me demanda-t-il pendant que je m'asseyais dans une des chaises placées devant son bureau.

- Et bien oui, pardonnez mon absence…

- Je m'en contrefiche ! Je vais vous apprendre quelques chose de plus regrettable : Nous avons perdu le contrat ! Ces satanés fournisseurs n'ont même pas voulu en reparler et ont preferé se rabattre sur nos concurrents ! Ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que vous faisiez tout votre possible pour les convaincre ?

- Et c'est le cas, Mr Volturi ! me défendis-je .

- Alors pourquoi, à cette heure-ci, ne sommes-nous pas leurs associés ? me cria-t-il .

Je préférais garder le silence.

- Edward, vous travaillez ici depuis trois ans et, depuis que vous êtes là, vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur jusqu'ici ou très peu alors, pour vous rattraper, je vous conseille vivement de me retrouver des clients comme ceux que l'on vient de perdre et cela très rapidement. Ou cela va très mal aller pour vous. Ai-je bien été clair ?

- Oui Monsieur, répondis-je.

- Très bien, alors maintenant partez, rentrez chez vous et revenez lundi matin comme si rien ne s'était passé et remettez-vous au travail.

- Très bien, au revoir Monsieur, dis je en me levant.

Cet entretien fut extrèmement court mais ne réduisant pas sa puissance. J'avais déçu mon patron, je le savais, mais il comptait sur moi pour un autre contrat et je ne pouvais pas le décevoir une seconde fois.

Je décidais donc de suivre son conseil et de rentrer chez moi. Tanya était déjà là et m'attendait patiemment.

- Hello, lui lançais-je avant de poser ma sacoche.

- Salut, me dit-elle avant de me donner un baiser.

Nous gardâmes le silence pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le briser.

- As-tu réfléchi à ce dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour ?

- Tanya …

- Edward , je t'en supplie, nous avons déjà assez attendu avec cette histoire. Si tu ne veux pas m'épouser, dis-le moi je …

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas alors ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Parce que je n'y ai pas pensé, lui répondis-je.

- Tu ne m'aimes donc pas, c'est ça ?

- Mais enfin pourquoi dis-tu cela Tanya ! Tu es ridicule ! Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ! lui criais-je

Elle attendit puis reprit :

- Où est le problème ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Je n'ai pas eu une bonne journée aujourd'hui et tu remets cette histoire sur le tapis alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Ce n'est jamais le bon moment …, dit-elle.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi, bon sang ?

- Une réponse, répliqua-t-elle.

- Très bien !

- Très bien QUOI ?

- Tanya …

- Quoi ?

- Epouse-moi !

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que je venais de dire. Les mots étaient sortis tout seul et je n'avais sûrement pas évalué leur ampleur mais tout s'enchaina tellement vite que je ne pus souffler. Je vis cette lueur dans ses grands yeux bleus. Et un lourd sentiment de regret se fit ressentir. Avais-je fait le bon choix ? Je n'en savais rien et il était trop tard pour reculer.

Tanya s'approcha d'abord timidement de moi puis, en ayant verifié que je ne reculais pas, se jeta à mon cou et me serra fort contre elle.

Oui, tout était fait.

- Oui,oui,oui,oui,oui,oui et encore oui ! Oh Mon dieu, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, Tanya, moi aussi !

Elle attira son visage et m'embrassa d'un long baiser qu'il lui fut difficile d'arrêter.

Nous restâmes là pendant longtemps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié de te dire, je dois aller boire un verre avec Jazz, je lui avais promis. Après lui avoir fait faux-bon plusieurs fois dans la semaine je lui dois bien, ça ne t'embête pas ? dis-je en mettant fin à notre étreinte.

- Non bien sûr, vas-y mais reviens-moi vite ! me répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

Je lui lançais un sourire en attrapant ma veste. Je filais ensuite vers la sortie. Je n'aimais pas mentir, surtout à Tanya, mais je devais le faire, pour respirer. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'ascenseur afin de descendre.

Je savais, arrivé devant ma voiture, que je rentrerais sûrement avec un ou deux grammes d'alcool de trop dans le sang. Je la contournais donc afin de faire mon trajet à pieds. Il était déjà tard et je priais pour qu'un bar, n'importe lequel, soit ouvert à cette heure.

Alors que je marchais, j'en découvris un qui me tendait les bras.

Quand je pénetrais dedans, je me rendis compte qu'il était vide. Les serveurs étaient sûrement en train de s'occuper de la fermeture, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me diriger vers le bar. J'étais tellement concentré que je ne vis pas ce qui s'approchait de moi.

Quelque chose me percuta. Quelque chose qui allait changer ma vie .

**Alors alors ?**

**C'est quoi le truc qui percute Edward ?**

**Une petite review pour ce début ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**Et oui me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre même si j'ai longtemps hesité à le mettre. Comme je ne savais pas vraiment ce que vous en pensiez ( à l'exception de celles qui m'ont laissé une review, merci à vous ça m'a fait super plaisir :D) et bien j'ai un peu peur de faire fausse route mais je me dis aussi que j'écris pour moi mais quand même si vous lisez ce que j'écris, autant que ça vous plaise :)**

**Donc j'ai pris la bonne resolution (ou pas) de poster en fonction des reviews. Cruel ? Peut être un peu mais au moins j'aurais peut être la chance d'avoir un avis.**

**Merci à Marion, revieweuse anonyme.**

**Et voila je crois que j'ai fini :) On se retrouve en bas !**

**A bientôt !**

Chapitre 2.

POV Edward.

- Oh mon dieu ! Excusez-moi ! me dit une voix féminine. Je suis tellement maladroite, ça m'arrive tout le temps. Je suis sincèrement desolée. continua-t-elle.

Je me relevais difficilement en inspectant ma chemise tâchée.

- Non ne vous en faîtes pas, lui dis-je, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Oui , qui n'arrivent qu'à moi, me répondit-elle, je suis le genre de fille qui ne cause que des accidents autour d'elle. Je peux paraître pessimiste en disant ça mais c'est la triste vérité, continua-t-elle, je me dis sans cesse que j'ai une malédiction qui explique le fait que je provoque toujours des malheurs autour de moi …

Elle continua de parler mais j'étais trop concentré. Cette jeune femme était là, devant moi, en train d'organiser son petit plateau afin de pouvoir ramasser ce qu'elle avait fait tomber.

Je la regardais et me la décrivais. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés qu'elle avait réunis en une queue de cheval haute. Elle était de taille moyenne, mince, ce qui lui donnait cet air si vulnérable. Ses mains étaient fines et elle maniait les choses gracieusement.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, je pus admirer ses yeux marron chocolat, dessinés en amande, qui allaient à merveille avec sa peau pâle.

- Et en plus de ça, je raconte ma vie ! Je dois vous ennuyer. Venez vous asseoir, je vais vous préparer un verre. Ah, au fait, moi c'est Bella, me dit-elle en me tendant une main.

- Edward. répondis-je en serrant sa main, maladroitement.

POV BELLA

Je me dirigeais vers le bar en lui indiquant la chaise qu'il pouvait prendre. Il s'y assit en prenant un bout de papier et en jouant avec, pensif.

Pendant que je lui préparais son cocktail, je regardais l'homme assis devant moi. Il était grand, tellement qu'à certains moments il se courbait pour ne pas imposer sa grande taille. Il avait de grands yeux vert émeraude cernés. Ses cheveux étaient chatains-roux mais laissaient paraître le fait qu'il était blond étant petit. Il ne souriait pas et paraissait malheureux, tellement que je lui demandais sans réflechir :

- Tout va bien ? lançais-je. De suite, je voulus ravaler les paroles que j'avais prononcé, pensant être indiscrète.

Le jeune homme me regarda, se demandant si ma question était serieuse.

- Oui, enfin, je crois. Mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer à vous raconter mes histoires.

- Sans vouloir être pénible, c'est ce que j'ai fait il y a 10 minutes, lui répondis-je en déposant un verre dont le contenu lui était encore inconnu.

Il me dévisagea puis hésita et finalement se lança :

- Très bien. Aujourd'hui fut sûrement la pire journée de mon existence. Pour commencer, mes parents m'ont appris que mon grand-père, homme que je n'ai pratiquement jamais vu de ma vie venait de mourir et m'avait laissé en héritage quelque chose de très important. Puis mon patron m'a largement fait comprendre qu'au prochain faux pas que je commettrais je pourrais me faire éjecter en un rien de temps et, pour finir, j'ai demandé à ma compagne de m'épouser alors que je ne suis pas sûr d'être à 100% amoureux d'elle. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? dit-il d'une traite avant de prendre une grosse gorgée de son verre.

Je restais pendant de longues secondes interdite. Puis je me ressaisis et lui dis :

- Mes sincères condoléances, en ce qui concerne votre grand-père.C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup dur.

- Merci.

- Mais en ce qui concerne votre travail, ils ne vous vireront pas, continuais-je en m'installant près de lui, vu votre façon de vous habiller, vous devez travailler dans des bureaux et vu la façon déconcertante dont vous annoncez ça vous devez être haut placé.Les patrons ont besoin de personnes diplomées et intelligentes afin de ne pas faire flancher la boîte. Dîtes vous simplement que vous êtes l'un des nombreux piliers qui soutient cette entreprise. Ne vous pointez pas devant eux la tête baissée et l'air gêné. Bien au contraire, il faut vous imposer, montrer que l'erreur est avant tout humaine et que chaque personne a le droit d'en faire, la prochaine fois que vous les verrez, ayez l'air fier, la tête haute et le regard droit, ne montrez JAMAIS vos faiblesses, car si vous le faîtes, ils vont tous en profiter et vous serez perdu.

Je poursuivais :

- Mais en ce qui concerne votre demande en mariage, je ne peux pas vraiment vous aider. L'amour et moi, ça a toujours fait deux. La vie de m'a pas vraiment fait de cadeaux avec ça. Mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de vos sentiments. Si vous l'avez demandé en mariage sans le vouloir c'est qu'inconsciemment votre esprit le voulait. Prenez juste du recul afin de penser à cela. Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre.

Il me regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Comment arrivez-vous à deviner tout cela ? C'est incroyable !

Je rigolais légèrement et dis :

- Il vous suffit simplement de regarder les postures, leur façon de se comporter, toutes les petites choses qui les caracterisent, juste physiquement. Imaginez-les sous plusieurs formes. D'abord heureux, puis malheureux, déprimés ou soucieux. Juste avec les traits du visage, nous pouvons déceler toutes les émotions. Il faut juste de la concentration et beaucoup d'expérience.

- Et je pourrais déceler vos émotions maintenant ? demanda-t-il, légèrement moqueur.

- Non, je ne laisse jamais paraître mes émotions, tout le monde pourrait savoir ce que je pense, me renfrognais-je.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, je … ,s'excusa-t-il.

- Vous voyez vous y arrivez.

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux pleins de questions.

- Vous avez vu quelle émotion me traversait juste en me regardant. Je feins tellement bien que c'est déconcertant, vous ne trouvez pas ? me vantais-je avant d'exploser de rire.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et balaya la salle du regard lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un magnifique tableau représentant une femme allongée dans un champ de blé, les yeux fermés, un épi à la bouche, qui se trouvait posé dans un coin derrière le bar.

- Oh ! dit-il, émerveillé. Quel magnifique tableau ! Qui l'a peint ? demanda-t-il.

- Moi-même, répondis-je.

- Sérieusement ? Mais vous avez un don. J'aurais aimé voir la réaction de la femme en question lorsqu'elle a vu le résultat, dit-il, toujours fasciné.

- Moi aussi, dis-je, la tristesse de ma voix se faisant sentir.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Je lui expliquais que c'était ma mère et que je l'avais peinte comme dans mes souvenirs car celle-ci était decédée quelques années auparavant après avoir succombé à un cancer.

- Je suis sincèrement desolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien à ce que je sâche ou alors j'ai deux mots à vous dire, dis-je en essayant de lutter contre un élan de tristesse.

- Vous êtes réellement douée, me complimenta-t-il essayant de changer de sujet.

- Merci. C'est un peu mon hobby en dehors du travail. Je peins, je restaure ou je redécore. Tout ce qui touche à l'art en fait, lui dis-je, perdue dans mes pensées.

- Et elle passe vraiment beaucoup de temps à ça, effectivement, dit une voix grave.

Mon père sortit de la réserve se trouvant derrière Edward.

- Edward, je vous présente mon père, Charlie. Papa, voici Edward, un client qui a debarqué là il y a environ 20 minutes, dis-je.

- Elle ne vous dérange pas trop avec ses histoires ? demanda-t-il, pour embêter sa fille, en m'ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

- Pas le moins du monde, je finissais mon verre, répondit-il en souriant.

Je finis de nettoyer le comptoir avant de dire à mon père:

- Excuse-moi Papa, je suis un peu fatiguée, ça te gêne de fermer ce soir ?

- Non, file ! Mais va plûtot draguer en boîte, c'est de ton âge ! me taquina-t-il.

Je rougis légèrement avant de lui donner une petite tape dans le dos.

- Bon et bien, bonne nuit, ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance Edward, lui lançai-je, souriante.

- De même, répondit-il en serrant la main que je lui avais tendue.

Une sorte de courant électrique me traversa à ce moment-là. Personne ne pouvait définir ce que c'était mais cette sensation était belle et bien présente .

**Que pensez-vous de la première rencontre entre Bella et notre Edward ? Que va t'il se passer ?**

**J'attend vos théories :D**

**A bientôt !**

**Flo x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello !**

**Et oui me revoila avec un chapitre, un peu plus tôt que prévu. Mais demain je pars en vacances pendant au moins deux semaines et je ne pense pas pouvoir publier alors je vous en poste un dernier avant longtemps !**

**Et comme vous allez le voir, Edward n'accompagne pas Bella en boîte contrairement à ce que certaines d'entre vous pensaient x)**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews laissées sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Continuez ainsi, ça m'aide beaucoup !**

**Pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai frolé les 600 visites ! Oui je sais c'est peut-être rien mais pour moi c'est déjà énorme !**

**A bientôt !**

**Flo**

Chapitre 3 :

POV Edward :

Le lendemain, je décidais de profiter de mon premier jour de congé pour visiter la fameuse maison de mon défunt grand-père. Sur le chemin, je repensais à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

Lorsque que Bella m'avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, je ne savais pas vraiment si elle était sérieuse. C'est vrai, généralement, lorsqu'on se rend dans un bar, le serveur ne fait pas forcément la conversation. Sauf si, évidemment, vous vous ramenez avec toutes les personnes étant inscrites dans votre carnet d'adresse, afin de faire une tournée générale. Dans ces cas-là, le personnel se sent forcément obligé de faire un effort afin de vous remercier d'avoir acheter au moins la moitié de votre salaire en alcools et folies en tout genre dans leur établissement.

Mais pas Bella.

Lorsque j'ai levé les yeux vers elle, ses yeux exprimaient une sorte d'inquiétude. Elle avait vraiment l'air concernée par mes problèmes et, mine de rien, cela me touchait. C'est donc pour cela que je lui ai tout deballé. Oui, tout. De mes problèmes de travail jusqu'à mes soucis de cœur. Et le plus étonnant là-dedans, c'est qu'elle m'avait écouté. Oui, elle m'a écouté comme si elle était ma confidente depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Beaucoup de gens m'auraient écouté d'une oreille sourde en pensant plûtot au fait de ne pas oublier d'acheter le beurre en allant au supermarché ou encore d'essayer de se souvenir si le ticket pour le parkmètre n'était pas expiré.

Mais pas Bella.

Bella m'avait écouté et conseillé. Elle était très perspicace. Et très ouverte d'esprit.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'était mise à parler de sa mère, la joyeuse Bella avait laissé place à quelqu'un de triste. Visiblement une personne pleine de secrets. Et je comptais bien l'aider.

Une fois arrivé, je descendis de voiture et pus enfin voir cette fameuse baraque. Et plus je me rapprochais, plus les souvenirs revenaient. Moi, petit, jouant au lancé de balle avec mon grand-père, ma mère et ma tante assises sur des chaises longues, à siroter un thé glacé. Puis moi me promenant sur la plage toujours avec mon grand-père à ramasser des coquillages.

Je remontais l'allée puis me stoppais devant la porte. En prenant une grande inspiration, j'inserrai la clé dans la serrure et franchis enfin le seuil de la maison. Elle sentait le renfermé, signe que personne ne venait s'assurer de son bon état. Des draps recouvraient les meubles ainsi que les fauteuils. En pénétrant dans la demeure, j'arrivais rapidement dans le salon.

Plus loin, un long couloir menait vers ce que je devinais être les chambres. J'en totalisais 3.

Je retournais sur mes pas et je vis au fond du salon une grande porte vitrée. En m'approchant je vis, petit à petit, que la terrasse s'étendait sur la plage où plusieurs personnes se baladaient. Après avoir bataillé plusieurs minutes avec la serrure, je pus enfin mettre le pied dehors et je fus happé par l'odeur si apaisante de la mer. Le ciel était néanmoins couvert et le vent soufflait assez fort.

Je descendis la marche et atterris sur la terrasse, terrasse qui se terminait dans le sable. Alors que j'admirais la paysage, j'aperçus un chien qui s'amusait à courir dans l'eau puis une voix l'interpella :

- Bungo ! Viens chercher la balle !

Bella était effectivement là, en train de trottiner en direction de son chien, tenant une balle jaune et rouge.

**( Bobby Bazini : I Wonder )**

- Bella ! l'appelais-je.

A l'entente de son nom, elle s'arrêta et se mit à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'elle me voit. Elle me fit signe de la main et m'invita à la rejoindre.

- Edward ! Que faîtes-vous ici ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous retourne la question, rigolais-je.

- Et bien, comme vous le voyez, je profite de ce merveilleux temps et de cette chaleur presque étouffante, dit-elle ironiquement en resserrant le col de son manteau autour de son cou. Et vous ?

- Je venais juste jeter un coup d'œil à la maison de mon grand-père. Mais malheureusement il y a énormément de travaux à faire et je …

Soudain, une idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit.

_C'est pas sérieux ça._

Pourquoi ?

_Devine abruti. Tanya peut-être ?_

Mais ça n'a strictement rien à voir, je connais à peine Bella.

_Oui bien sûr mais visiblement avec ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, tu vas forcément mieux la connaître et ça peut être un jeu très dangereux Eddie !_

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle va accepter ? Elle va peut-être …

- Euh, Edward ? Tout va bien ? me rappela à l'ordre Bella.

- Oui ! Tout va très bien. Dîtes-moi, Bella, pendant votre temps libre vous vous consacrez à l'art ou tout ce qui touche à l'art, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle, légèrement suspicieuse.

- Et bien voilà. Cette maison est dans un état des plus déplorables et je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Seriez-vous d'accord pour me remettre ce vieux cottage en état ? Evidemment je vous aiderais et vous paierais mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vous. Etes-vous d'accord ?

- Et bien, c'est que, en fait je …

- Bella , je vous en supplie, l'implorais-je.

- Je vais y réflechir mais je ne vous promet rien, me dit-elle les joues légèrement rouges, en baissant la tête.

- Oh merci Bella, je vous le revaudrais, je vous le jure ! lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Je commençais à la secouer en signe de remerciement.

- Euh, Edward, pourriez-vous me rendre ma main, avant de me l'arracher ? me demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

- Oh pardon, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas, c'est juste que…

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, me rassura-t-elle, un peu gênée.

Un silence s'installa entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde sa montre.

- Oups, je suis desolée je vais devoir vous laisser j'ai un rendez-vous très important, me dit–elle soudain paniquée.

- Euh, oui bien sûr mais en ce qui concerne ce dont je vous ai parlé …?

- Et bien, passez un de ces jours au bar, nous en reparlerons plus calmement mais là je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle se tourna et appela son chien qui vint immédiatement près d'elle.

- Bon et bien, à une prochaine fois alors ! dit Bella en se retournant.

J'eus à peine le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà partie.

POV Bella.

Alors que je courais vers ma voiture, je me fustigeais intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ?

Je veux dire, ce truc qu'Edward m'avait proposé m'intéressait. Mais le problème venait de lui. Et de mon comportement en sa présence. J'avais encore les joues en feu.

Je ne pouvais simplement pas. C'était trop compliqué. Je me l'étais juré. Pas d'attaches.

Après avoir mis Bungo à côté de moi, je m'installais derrière le volant de ma vieille camionnette et roulais en direction de chez moi afin de le déposer.

Puis je me rendis vers l'établissement que je fréquentais depuis maintenant plusieurs mois.

Arrivée à l'acceuil, je saluais d'un signe de la main Natalie Cope, la secrétaire du service neurologie.

Je toquais à la porte blanche, comme à chaque fois.

- Entre Bella, me dit une voix masculine que je connaissais beaucoup trop.

- Alors Bella, prête pour une nouvelle séance ?

Oui, tout cela était devenu trop compliqué.

**Alors ? **

**Cela vous aide t'il à comprendre un peu plus ce qui va se passer plus tard ? Quelles sont vos théories pour après ?**

**Bisouus et à bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je reviens de vacances avec un tout nouveau petit chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et mises en alerte, ça m'a fait très plaisir :)**

**Petit coucou à Marion et Popo, les deux anonymes :D**

**Merci aussi beaucoup à ma nouvelle bêta, Phika17 qui prend le temps de me relire à chaque fois ;)**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Flo**

**POV Edward.**

Après avoir vu Bella partir, je decidais de retourner vers la vieille maison. Je fis une visite éclaire à l'intérieur de celle-ci, je verroullais toutes les portes et me dirigeais vers ma Volvo. Je repensais à Bella et à notre conversation. Si seulement elle pouvait accepter, cela me permettrait d'avoir un pied-à-terre près de la mer pour Tanya et moi.

Tanya et moi.

Nous n'avions même pas encore fêté nos fiançailles. Et je ne lui avais même pas acheter une bague pour l'occasion. C'est pourtant ce que les couples classiques font. Mais étions-nous un couple classique ? Je n'en étais pas si sûr.

Il fallait aussi prévenir nos parents. Mais était-ce une bonne idée, vu les derniers évènements ?

La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes pensées.

- Allo ? dis-je en décrochant.

- Allo chéri ? C'est Tanya. Où es-tu ?

- Dans la voiture, je m'apprêtais à revenir à la maison, pourquoi ?

- Mes parents nous ont invités ce soir à diner. Tu n'avais rien de prévu ? Je comptais leur parler de nos fiançailles comme ça on pourra tout organiser avec maman, ce sera génial ! Je pense prendre Kate et Irina comme demoiselles d'honneur mais pour le témoin j'ai encore quelques doutes, j'hésite entre..., m'annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

- Wow wow, attends ! Tu leur en as déja parlé ? Mais, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop... précipité ? On devrait attendre un peu non ?

- Non au contraire, je pense que c'est le moment parfait Edward ! Plus tôt nous serons mariés, mieux ce sera. On pourra enfin commencer à fonder une vraie famille. D'ailleurs je vais appeler tes parents pour leur annoncer...

- NON ! Enfin je veux dire, ma mère n'est pas très bien en ce moment, elle ne sera peut-être pas aussi enthousiaste que tu pourrais t'y attendre, même si la nouvelle lui fera très plaisir, lui dis-je, mal assuré.

- Mmm, oui, tu as raison, il me faut d'abord la bague avant... D'ailleurs, c'est bien ce que tu as été cherché ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?, me demanda-t-elle , curieuse.

- Et bien... oui évidemment, quelle question, lui répondis-je.

- Oh, c'est génial mon ange, merci beaucoup, je suis sûre qu'elle sera absolument parfaite ! S'écria-t-elle dans le téléphone.

- Chérie, je vais devoir te laisser je suis sur la route. Je serais là dans une heure environ.

- Très bien alors je t'attend. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Une fois la conversation coupée, je balançais mon téléphone sur le siège passager et entamais un demi-tour au milieu de la route.

Direction : le centre commercial.

_Et c'est reparti_, pensais-je.

xxx

Je grimpais les escaliers quatre à quatre puis une fois devant la porte, je l'ouvris et pénétrais enfin chez moi. C'était un très grand appartement, très moderne. Le couloir de l'entrée donnait directement sur le salon où s'étendait une grande baie vitrée, nous montrant Central Park. Les chambres étaient assez grandes et l'une d'elles, la nôtre, avait sa propre salle de bain. Nous avions aussi une grande cuisine américaine. Le tout décoré par ma très talentueuse mère.

- C'est moi ! dis-je en balançant ma veste sur l'un des fauteuils.

J'entendis des pas rapides se diriger vers moi puis Tanya apparut, toute souriante.

- Je veux la voir, je veux la voir, je veux la voir ! dit-elle en sautillant et en rigolant comme une gamine.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas tu vois, je pensais que tu allais vouloir l'avoir un peu plus tard ... répondis-je, taquin.

- Arrête ça, rigola-t-elle en me donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule. Je veux la voir, s'il te plait, me dit-elle, avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Très bien, dis-je, théâtralement.

Je pris ma veste et cherchais dans ma poche intérieure afin de sortir un écrin en velour rouge et lui tendis. Elle regarda l'écrin, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage puis releva les yeux vers moi, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

- Et bien je t'en prie, ouvre-le.

- Mais, tu ne me fais pas une déclaration ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

- Une quoi ?

- Mais enfin une déclaration, une vraie demande en mariage ! s'écria-t-elle, presque outrée.

- Et bien euh... oui d'accord, balbutiais-je.

Je m'approchais d'elle en me baissant, afin de mettre un genou par terre. Je levais les yeux vers son beau visage et dis les paroles qu'elle rêvait d'entendre, un sourire en coin.

- Tanya Denali, cette bague que je vous offre est la preuve de l'amour que je vous porte. Voulez-vous bien me faire l'honneur et la joie de devenir ma femme ? récitais-je en prenant la bague et en la passant à son doigt.

Elle me regarda les larmes au yeux et toujours ce même sourire béat avant de me dire :

- Oui, mille fois oui !

Elle se baissa à mon niveau et me donna un baiser que je lui rendis, heureux.

xxx

Je réajustais une dernière fois ma chemise dans le rétroviseur et descendais de la voiture. J'allais vers le côté passager et ouvris la porte à Tanya qui en sortit, toute fière.

Je lui prenais la main et nous nous dirigions vers l'immense villa. Ma fiancée sonna et, à peine 5 secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur ma future belle-mère. Elle et sa fille se regardèrent quelques millièmes de secondes avant de se prendre dans les bras en hurlant à quelle point elles étaient heureuses. Quant à moi, je m'éclipsais et me dirigeais vers Eléazar, le père de Tanya.

- Bonjour Edward, comment allez-vous ? me demanda-t-il en me serrant la main.

- Ma foi très bien, jusqu'à ce que je devienne à moitié sourd, répondis-je hilare.

- Oui malheureusement je sais ce que c'est, Carmen a dû enseigner cela à sa fille depuis son plus jeune âge. A chaque fois que quelque chose de "géniallissime" se passait, dit-il en mimant les guillemets, j'avais le droit à ce genre de scène. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris je vous dois aussi des félicitations, futur gendre. Me dit-il, souriant, en me donnant une accolade virile.

Une fois remises de leurs émotions, les filles décidèrent de boire une coupe de champagne pour fêter l'évènement et nous pûmes enfin nous mettre à table.

Tanya et Carmen parlèrent du mariage tandis qu' Eléazar et moi discutions des dernières actualités dans le monde.

- Dîtes-moi Edward, m'interpella Carmen alors que je posais les verres dans l'évier, serait-il possible d'inviter vos parents le week-end prochain ? Nous pourrions enfin nous rencontrer, et faire ainsi connaissance avant le jour J, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Et bien c'est une excellente idée, je leur en parlerai la prochaine fois que je les appelerai, lui répondis-je aimablement.

- Oh, vous êtes un ange ! me dit-elle en me claquant une bise sur la joue.

_Sympa la belle-mère._

Oh ça va, y'a rien de mal.

_Non non je sais..._

Une fois le café pris, nous décidâmes de partir. Après avoir dit au revoir à ma future belle-famille, nous prenions la route vers notre nid douillet.

Ce soir-là, je fis tendrement l'amour à Tanya jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous emporte.

**Alors ?**

**Et oui pas de Bella dans ce chapitre. Ne vous inquietez, elle pointera très surement son nez la prochaine fois.**

**Bon je sais les anti-Tanya ne vont pas vraiment adorer ce chapitre mais ma Tanya à moi n'est pas si horrible que ça je vous assure :)**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**A bientôt,**

**Flo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde :)**

**Me revoila encore avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Pour les reviews , merci à :**

Crazybells ( oui Tanya est très mièvre et effectivement tu as vu presque juste, à un détail près. Merci pour ta review ! ), Samwinchesterboy, Luneblanche, marion( toujours fidèle au poste :D merci pour tes reviews et la suite est là ! ), elo-didie, Adore Youu, aelita48, Soleil83 et beaucoup d'autres ! :D

**ainsi que les mises en alerte et favoris.**

Encore un grand merci à Phika17 pour la correction de ce chapitre.

On se retrouve en bas ;)

POV Bella

L'entretien avec le docteur dura à peu près une demi-heure et lorsque je sortis du cabinet, j'étais épuisée.

Tout cela commençait vraiment à me fatiguer. Surtout que, d'après ce que j'avais compris, cela ne servirait qu'à repousser le moment fatidique. Car je n'avais qu'une seule issue. La plus triste mais aussi la moins douloureuse. Celle qui permettrait de mettre fin à toutes mes douleurs.

Avant de rentrer, je fis un détour par la pharmacie. Le médecin m'avait prescrit quelques boîtes du traitement que je devais suivre afin, d'après ses dires, "de me soulager de la douleur et de vivre normalement".

Normalement ? Foutaise !

Pouvait-on réellement vivre normalement avec cette merde ? Ce truc qui vous ronge petit à petit telle une sangsue, tel un vampire qui vous suce le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte ?

Car c'était exactement ce que c'était. Cette putain de merde me tuait à petit feu et je ne l'avais pas vu venir jusqu'à ce jour.

_Flashback_.

J'étais dans la cuisine de mon père et je l'aidais à préparer le repas. C'était encore à l'époque où il n'avait pas rencontrer Sue, sa seconde femme, ma belle-mère.

Mon père était un bien piètre cuisinier et il m'arrivait certains soirs dans la semaine, de passer chez lui afin de lui préparer quelques plats pour ne pas qu'on m'apprenne un jour que mon très cher père était décédé d'une énième intoxication alimentaire.

Alors que j'attrapais un plat dans le placard du dessus, je fis tomber le petit sachet de levure par terre. Je me baissais donc pour le ramasser mais ma maladresse légendaire, malheureusement toujours présente, fit qu'en me relevant, je me pris assez violemment la porte du placard dans la tête.

Ma tête me tournait, tout était flou. Je levais ma main afin de voir les dégats lorsque je sentis un liquide chaud couler dans mes cheveux. J'eus à peine le temps d'appeler mon père que les ténèbres m'envahissaient.

Un bip incessant me reveilla. La lumière blanche m'aveugla et l'odeur si désagréable des hopitaux me ramena définitivement sur terre. Je tournais la tête pour voir mon père assis sur une chaise près de mon lit, les coudes sur les genoux. Ses mains croisées soutenaient son menton et il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

- Papa ?

En entendant le son de ma voix, il se leva précipitemment et me prit la main qu'il serra fort.

- Oh ma Bella, comment te sens-tu ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Un peu sonnée mais ça va, le rassurais-je. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as dû te prendre la porte du placard ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu m'as appelé juste avant de t'évanouir. L'ambulance est arrivée et t'a emmené directement ici. Tu t'es un peu ouvert le crâne et on a dû te faire quelques points de suture. Le docteur a quand même voulu te faire des examens pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de traumatismes.

En disant cela, un médecin toqua légèrement à la porte. Mon père autorisa l'individu à rentrer.

- Mademoiselle Swan, comment allez-vous ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

- Bien merci. Je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses, je peux donc sortir rapidement, lui dis-je espérant qu'il comprenne ma requête.

- Et bien malheureusement, Isabella, les choses ne seront pas si simples cette fois-ci, me dit-il laissant place à un visage triste.

- Isabella, continua-t-il, je suis desolé mais vous êtes atteinte d'une tumeur au cerveau. Vous êtes actuellement au stade 2 ce qui est relativement avancé. Je vous rassure, tout n'est pas perdu, nous allons faire des examens complémentaires afin de savoir où est exactement située la tumeur et savoir si nous pouvons vous soigner avec des traitements ou encore avec une opération...

Il continua son monologue mais je n'écoutais plus. Mon père, lui, sous le choc de la nouvelle s'était laissé tomber sur sa chaise, le regard vide.

Tumeur. Cerveau. Stade 2. Examens complémentaires. Traitements. Opération. Guérison ? ou pas.

Poussée par une force soudaine, je jetais le drap blanc qui se trouvait sur mes genoux. Je sautais sur mes pieds et arrachais un par un les fils et les anguilles qui me transperçaient la peau. Le docteur me demanda de me calmer mais il se rendit rapidement compte que cela ne servait strictement à rien.

J'étais comme folle. Oui, une folle ou quelqu'un de désespéré avait pris possession de mon corps. Car oui je l'étais. Désespérée, triste, en colère mais par dessus tout déçue. Déçue de cette vie. Car malgré ce que je pouvais penser j'étais comme tous les autres. Je n'étais pas dotée d'un bouclier me permettant d'être protégée de toutes les saletés qui se trouvaient dans ce bas monde. Je n'étais qu'un pion. Un pion à qui on avait décidé de jeter un mauvais sort afin de me punir d'une quelconque faute.

Car moi, Isabella Marie Swan, 21 ans, j'avais fait des erreurs.

Je savais qu'à l'âge de 5 ans, j'aurais dû avouer à ma mère que Speedy, mon poisson rouge était mort parce que je l'avais littéralement assommé en voulant mettre, dans son petit bocal, une pierre que j'avais ramené de l'école au lieu de dire qu'il avait voulu faire une fugue pour "prendre l'air".

Je savais qu'à l'âge de 8 ans, j'aurais dû dire au vendeur de Mcdonald's qu'il m'avait donné 10 nuggets et non 9 comme il le pensait. Mais telle une vorace, je l'avais gardé et mangé honteusement.

Je savais qu'à l'âge de 12 ans, j'aurais dû dire à cette peste de Jessica Stanley que son lacet était défait et que si elle essayait de sauter par dessus la haie elle risquerait de tomber.

Et ça ne loupa pas.

Elle se vautra fabuleusement. Et je l'ai regardé faire.

Je savais que j'aurais dû dire, à l'âge de 16 ans, à Mike Newton, mon cavalier pour le bal de promo qu'une crotte dépassait de son nez juste avant qu'il ne se fasse prendre en photo par le photographe de l'école.

Sa photo fut affichée dans l'album du bal. Il gardera ce souvenir à vie. Les autres lycéens aussi.

Une violente douleur me vrilla le bras. Une infirmière était penchée sur moi mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Au lieu de cela, je regardais autour de moi et vis avec effroi les dégats que j'avais causé. J'avais apparement fait une crise. Le matelas du lit était retourné. Le vase contenant des freesias, que mon père avait sûrement apporté pour moi, avait fini explosé contre le mur. Des feuilles jonchaient le sol. Un trou avait été fait dans la vitre de la porte et je pouvais voir qu'une chaise manquait à l'appel.

Le médecin retira une seringue de mon bras.

La seule chose que je vis avant de sombrer fut mon père.

Il était à genoux, sur le sol, essayant difficilement de retenir un violent sanglot.

_Fin du flashback._

Cela s'était passé il y a à peu près 3 ans.

Un an avant, ma mère nous avait quitté.

Plus tard, après avoir fait ces fameux examens complémentaires, on m'avait appris que l'opération à effectuer était très dure et trop délicate. Elle ne serait envisageable qu'en tout dernier recours. Les medecins avaient donc opté pour un traitement qui permettrait de ralentir la maladie et peut-être même la stopper.

Aujourd'hui, j'en suis au début du stade 3. Leur joli discours a bien marché. Mais en attendant ...

J'en suis au stade 3.

Le stade 4, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est la mort.

Joli programme, ma foi.

Arrivée devant chez moi, je me garais et montais les escaliers lentement, bien trop fatiguée pour aller plus vite. Mes rendez-vous avec Mr Tanner (le seul et l'unique médecin que j'ai eu depuis l'annonce du cancer) me servaient essentiellement à parler et à prescrire des médocs. Enfin, parler, un très grand mot. Bizarrement à chaque fois que je le vois je ne lui parle jamais de ma maladie. Juste des trucs qui composent ma vie. Mon père, le bar, mes amis, ma mère...

En ouvrant la porte, j'entendis Bungo se precipiter vers moi, ses griffes glissant sur le vieux parquet.

- Hey, mon pote comment vas-tu ? lui dis-je en lui faisant pleins de caresses.

J'avais récupéré Bungo dans la rue, au moment où les employers de la fourrière allait l'embarquer. Je n'avais pas pu résister à sa petite frimousse, il était encore jeune à l'époque.

Depuis nous étions inséparables.

Je déposais les clés dans le bol, sur une commode dans le salon, et pénétrais chez moi. C'était un petit 2 pièces mais c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Mon appartement était bourré de vieilleries ainsi que de nombreux souvenirs, des cadeaux que l'on m'offrait contre mon gré ou alors des petits trucs que je trouvais dans des brocantes ou lorsque je me baladais. Ma chambre se trouvait au fond et, entre les deux, une petite cuisine avec juste ce qu'il faut.

Je décidais de passer la fin de mon après-midi dejà bien entamée, vautrée dans le canapé, à regarder des films à l'eau de rose, avec une bonne grosse couverture ainsi que un (voir deux) pot de glace et Bungo comme seule compagnie.

xxx

**Et voila. **

**Je sais ce chapître n'est pas très gai mais j'espère qu'il vous aidera à mieux comprendre notre petite Bella.**

**En ce qui concerne sa maladie, j'ai preferé ne pas trop approfondir le sujet dans ce chapître. Je vais surement devoir le faire après mais en ce qui concerne cette partie, je ne peux que remercier Wikipedia (et mes quelques connaissances personnelles). Evidemment si quelque chose ne va pas avec ce que j'ai écris n'hesitez pas à m'en faire part :)**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**Pour le prochain chapître je pense qu'il n'arrivera pas avant la fin du mois. Phika17 ne revient pas avant le 30 août (Très bonnes vacances à toi :D) mais je pense que je vais profiter de cette pause pour m'avancer un maximum sur l'écriture de cette fiction. Disons qu'à partir de Septembre, les choses vont commencer à se compliquer et je vais avoir du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire :/**

**A très bientôt !**

**Flo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou *arrive discrètement...***

**Ok je l'admet, je suis absolument impardonnable. Je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis des mois et des mois, et je m'en excuse, très sincèrement. Mais pour ma défense je n'ai pas vraiment eu une minute à moi ces derniers temps et c'est un miracle que j'ai pu me consacrer à l'écriture de ce dernier chapitre.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou des alertes. Je n'ai non plus eu le temps d'y répondre et je me sens encore plus honteuse à cause de ça.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même :)**

**Des bisous,**

**Flo**

**P.S : Merci à ma bêta, qui a pris le temps de me corriger, malgré son emploi du tps surchargé ;)**

Le Lundi suivant, je me rendis au travail. Tanya et moi avions profité de ce week-end pour nous détendre et c'est donc serein que j'arrivais au bureau.

A peine avais-je déposé ma sacoche que je reçus un message de mon patron me demandant de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Apparemment il avait quelque chose de nouveau à me proposer et il souhaitait m'en parler.

- Bonjour Edward, j'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre week-end car j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer, me dit-il après m'avoir invité à m'asseoir. Un jeune homme souhaite placer son argent chez nous après avoir eu quelques soucis avec son ancienne banque. Je te charge de son dossier. Essaye de bien t'en occuper, c'est un client important.

- Oui bien sûr. Quand dois-je le rencontrer ?

- Et bien il devrait être disponible demain, je vais essayer d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui.

- Très bien, je vous rappelerai d'ici là pour savoir à quelle heure.

- Bien sûr, à demain Edward.

Après avoir potassé quelques dossiers, je décidais de prendre ma pause afin de rendre visite à Bella. Je n'avais pas vraiment repensé à notre accord, et je voulais en discuter avec elle pour avoir son opinion.

Arrivé devant le bar, j'eus la surprise de le découvrir fermé. Quel abruti, personne n'était là à cette heure-ci. Mais, alors que j'allais tourner les talons, j'aperçus une jeune femme sortir de derrière pour jeter les poubelles.

- Excusez-moi, l'interpelais-je, je cherche Bella, est-ce que vous savez si elle est là ? Je sais, c'est un peu bête vu que le bar n'a pas l'air ouvert mais…

- Oh mais vous devez être Edward ? Me coupa-t-elle, je suis Alice, une amie de Bella, ravie de faire votre connaissance, elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Mais venez, entrez je vous en prie, tout le monde est à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, je n'eus d'autres choix que de la suivre. Après être passé par un long couloir, je pus découvrir un groupe de personnes assis autour d'une table dans la salle principale du bar.

Il y avait d'abord Charlie, le père de Bella, qui était en train de parler avec un homme à peu près du même âge que lui, en fauteuil roulant. A côté, 3 hommes, la vingtaine, étaient en train de se chamailler pour une histoire de poker ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et, enfin, Bella avait l'air dans une conversation intense avec un autre homme. Je remarquais qu'ils avaient tous l'air d'origine indienne.

- Hey les amis, regardez qui j'ai trouvé en train d'errer devant la porte, lança Alice à côté de moi.

- Edward ! S'écria Bella, interrompant par la même occasion son interlocuteur. Comment allez-vous ? Je voulais vous appeler mais je me suis rappelée que je n'avais pas votre numéro, rit-elle. Venez vous asseoir je vous en prie.

Elle prit une chaise et m'installa entre elle et l'indien.

- Jacob, je te présente Edward, le banquier dont je t'ai parlé. Edward, voici Jacob, mon meilleur ami.

- Enchanté, me dit le dénommé Jacob en me serrant la main.

Les discussions allaient bon train et, alors que j'étais en train de débattre avec Embry, un ami de Jacob, Bella me demanda la raison de ma visite.

- Je voulais discuter de notre accord, vous savez, à propos de la restauration de la maison.

- Oui, je comprends et j'y ai reflechi. Je pense que je pourrais passer certains jours dans la semaine afin d'y travailler. Je pourrais faire des plans et voir ce qu'il y a à modifier, me proposa-t-elle.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je rédigerais un contrat avec toutes les formalités afin qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion. Je vous propose de passer demain à mon bureau afin que je puisse vous le donner en main propre. Ca ira ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle aquiesca. Je regardais ma montre et constatais avec une sorte de déception qu'il était temps pour moi de repartir. Après avoir salué tout le monde, je m'écplisais.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au travail, je constatais que mon nouveau client était déjà en train de m'attendre dans mon bureau.

- Bonjour, excusez mon retard, lui dis-je en tendant la main, Je suis Edward Cullen.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tendance à être un peu en avance. Robert Pattinson, ravi de faire votre connaissance, me répondit-il.

- Alors, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous souhaitez placer votre argent chez nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous continuâmes à parler pendant deux bonnes heures jusqu'à ce que le contrat soit bouclé.

- Et bien, ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous, Mr Cullen, me dit-il alors que je le raccompagnais vers la sortie.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je vis au loin Bella, assise sur l'une des chaises du hall. Je lui avait dit de me rejoindre mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait là si tôt. Je me dirigeais vers elle afin de la saluer. Une fois près d'elle, je me rendis compte que mon client n'était plus derrière moi. En effet, celui-ci était tout simplement figé, en train de fixer Bella, comme hypnotisé. Bella eut un petit rire :

- Mais ce n'est pas l'acteur que l'on voit partout, qui joue dans un film un peu bizarre sur les vampires ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Il est vrai qu'après reflexion je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait bien du dernier acteur en vogue.

- Surement, mais, en tout cas, vous lui faîtes de l'effet, rigolai-je.

Il se décida finalement à sortir de sa torpeur, et se dirigea vers nous.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit-il en s'adressant à Bella, vous allez très surement me prendre pour un fou mais… Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Bella regarda l'homme avec des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire.

- Je l'adore ! Dit-elle entre deux rires. Mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible, je crains que vous n'ayez déjà une petite amie qui vous attend, je me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à lui.

- Euh ouais, répondit Robert en se grattant la nuque, gêné, mais disons que j'ai tendance à demander tout le monde en mariage, c'est un peu bizarre, je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Bon, en attendant, une voiture m'attend dehors, je dois y aller. Merci encore Edward, pour tout, on se rappelle bientôt de toute façon. Au revoir …

- Bella, répondit ma voisine en souriant.

- Au revoir Bella !

Je me tournais vers elle et l'invitais à monter à mon bureau.

- Il reste bizarre ce type, me dit-elle dans l'ascenseur.

Oh oui, il l'est, lui dis-je en rigolant.

**Et voila encore un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps de poster un autre chapitre, cela dépendra de mon emploi du temps ( j'ai encore le TPE à finir... -')**

**A bientôt j'espère,**

**Flo :)**


End file.
